


Будни техников

by Gavrik, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Badass Winter Soldier, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Neglect of safety regulations, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Иногда даже смотреть на Солдата бывает опасно
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 20
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Будни техников

Его смена заканчивалась через три часа и ничем не отличалась от предыдущей. Терренсу нравился новый график и новое место работы. Обходи периметр по часам, вовремя докладывайся старшему, присматривай за учеными и киборгом, держи язык за зубами. Зарплата высокая и к дому близко, красота. Что еще надо от жизни? Работа в Гидре — лучший шанс, что ему выпадал.  
  
А моральный аспект организации не имеет значения. В любой крупной фирме хватает дерьма, иногда и похлеще, чем здесь.  
  
За бронированным стеклом раздался привычный вопль Агента. Терренс поморщился, переступив с ноги на ногу. Сказать честно, в первый раз ему не очень-то понравилось зрелище, да и потом притерпеться к этому получилось с трудом. Кресло с фиксаторами и электрической хренью для головы здорово действовало на нервы, и он помимо воли представлял, как сам бы угодил в подобное.  
  
Ученые головастики засуетились вокруг оборудования, что-то высчитывая, и дали второй разряд. Слушая очередной дикий крик боли, Терренс подумал, что эти бездельники могли бы и с первого раза правильно рассчитать силу тока, зарплата-то у них намного выше, чем у охранников. Да и мозгов тоже должно быть побольше. Когда-нибудь эти халаты вконец поджарят Агента, то-то будет веселья…  
  
Наконец возня за стеклом пошла на убыль, группка ученых рангом повыше направилась на выход, оставив Агента на мелкого технаря, который вроде как тоже недавно здесь работал, может, чуть дольше Терренса. Через полчаса Агент оклемается, и придется тащиться с ним и техником на самый нижний уровень, в специальный блок, где Агенту вкатают еще разной наркоты в вены и упакуют в саркофаг, заморозив до следующего раза. За год Терренс видел уже четыре таких цикла. Не понимал только, зачем надо переться на другой этаж, ведь можно все здесь оборудовать. Места полно, электрика подключена, капельницу и криокамеру тоже есть куда ставить. Было бы удобнее и не пришлось бы спускаться под землю.  
  
Он поежился, заново вспомнив лабиринт коридоров с тусклым желтым освещением. Прямо как в фильмах ужасов, того и гляди, полезет какая-нибудь дрянь из-за угла…  
  
Техник что-то больно долго возился около Агента, сначала поправил отстегнутые крепления, потом одернул на нем штаны, перешнуровал высокие ботинки. Агент безучастно лежал в кресле, чуть съехав вбок. Левая рука так и осталась зафиксированной, чтобы исключить непроизвольные срабатывания после обнуления. По всему телу Агента периодически пробегали короткие судороги, никак не отражавшиеся на его лице. Терренс даже не мог сказать, в сознании ли тот или спит с открытыми глазами. Он в который раз подумал, почему Агента оставляли с голым торсом, это ведь никак не влияло на процесс обнуления. А перед крио его все равно одевали в термобелье.  
  
Еще два часа, и можно идти домой. Терренс размял ноги, затекшие от долгого стояния. Жрать охота. Дома в холодильнике ждет вчерашняя курица и упаковка пива. Впереди два выходных, можно позволить себе расслабиться.  
  
Он вздохнул. И ведь не поторопишь чертового техника, стекло с той стороны непрозрачное. Техник снова принялся копаться около правого подлокотника. “Да скоро они там?” — раздраженно подумал Терренс и вдруг моргнул, не вполне уверенный, что правильно разглядел… Он подался ближе к стеклу, и точно — техник еще раз с нажимом провел ладонью по бедру Агента. Вполне недвусмысленно… Что за?..  
  
— Такой мягкий сейчас… — пробормотал техник, снова _оглаживая_ бедро Агента.  
  
Слышимость была превосходная, спасибо микрофонам, и тоже в одностороннем порядке. Терренс отлично разобрал и потяжелевшее дыхание, и тихие вздохи. Он глянул на Агента, по-прежнему никак не проявлявшего активности. Тот безвольно лежал, чуть запрокинув голову, и непонятно было, чувствует ли он вообще прикосновения.  
  
— Губы как у девочки… — хрипло продолжил техник.  
  
Терренс инстинктивно глянул на губы Агента, и да, этот рот вызывал вполне определенные ассоциации. Особенно сейчас — приоткрытый, влажно поблескивающий от слюны, губы красные после капы, словно от помады или от прилившей к ним крови… Терренс сглотнул. Черт, давно же у него никого не было, если он думает сейчас про рот Агента, а не про то, что надо бы вызвать старшего и остановить этот… это…  
  
— Каждый раз, как ты капу берешь, готов в штаны кончить… — пробормотал техник. — Уже привык, да? Что тебе еще в рот совали?  
  
Терренс вдруг понял, что тяжело дышит, не в силах отвести взгляд от представшего зрелища. Агент лежал в кресле, откинув голову и расставив ноги, будто и впрямь приглашал воспользоваться собой. Грудь мерно приподнималась и опускалась, гладкая кожа блестела в свете ламп, яркие, будто припухшие, губы призывно приоткрыты.  
  
— Готов поспорить, куратор тебя регулярно на колени ставит. А ты подчиняешься, да, как послушный мальчик? — техник облизал губы, одновременно поглаживая свой пах.  
  
В голове мгновенно возникла картинка, как Агент покорно опускается перед Терренсом на колени, подается вперед, трется лицом о его пах, облизывает губы и открывает рот. Ох, хорошо, что у форменных штанов такой свободный крой. Терренс поправил член, коротко толкнувшись в ладонь, и прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать возбуждение.  
  
— Я бы тебя каждый день обнулял, чтобы ты лежал тут передо мной, такой готовый, такой… ч-черт… — техник зашипел, расстегивая на себе ширинку и вытаскивая член.  
  
Вот блядь! Терренс сжал рацию и уже поднес было ко рту, но остановился, глядя на Агента. Тот за все это время не пошевелился ни на дюйм, все также безучастно глядя перед собой и ни на что не реагируя. Он и правда выполняет все приказы куратора?  
  
— Давай, детка, покажи, что ты умеешь… — невнятно бормотал техник, прикрыв глаза и двигая кулаком по члену.  
  
Терренсу показалось, или Агент чуть сместился? Его кожа масляно блестела, словно он собирался на подиум. Или на порносъемку. Темные спутанные волосы обрамляли лицо, взгляд пустой. После обнуления он был совершенно ни на что не способен и наверняка позволил бы сделать с собой все, что захочется… Терренс не выдержал и погладил себя сквозь ткань, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы тоже расстегнуть штаны и начать дрочить прямо здесь.  
  
— Никто и не заметит, если я тебя трахну, — хрипло выдохнул техник, жадно обшаривая Агента взглядом. — Даже пулевое за час заживает… И я буду не первым, да? Наверняка не первым, — простонал техник, ускоряясь. — Сколько в тебе уже членов побывало? И ты даже ответить мне не сможешь, и сопротивляться тоже, ох… — он застонал, ухватившись за подлокотник и толкаясь бедрами вперед, задевая колено Агента.  
  
Терренс оглянулся на дверь, тяжело дыша, и прижал ладонь к ширинке. Член неприятно пульсировал и требовал немедленного внимания. Терренс старался не думать, что фактически он наблюдает за изнасилованием и у него стоит на Агента, который даже человеком не являлся.  
  
— Сейчас бы перегнуть тебя через это кресло и выебать, — прохрипел техник, согнувшись, гоняя кулак вперед-назад. — Чтобы знал, кому ты принадлежишь… Умеешь подставляться, а? Черт, наверняка умеешь, видел я, как медики в тебя клизму загоняли, блядь, я бы в тебя еще не так вставил… ох, как бы вставил, ты бы выл подо мной и просил еще… Трахну членом, а потом… п-потом… кулаком, чтобы точно почувствовал меня, понял, чей ты, ох, да, детка, еще, еще, блядь…  
  
Техник вздрогнул, кончая, брызнув спермой и попав на живот Агенту. Терренс прижался к стеклу, сжимая член и чувствуя, что сам в шаге от оргазма. Вторая струйка украсила грудь Агента, Терренс сунул руку в расстегнутую ширинку… и вдруг Агент, не меняя положения и выражения лица, выстрелил правой рукой вперед, сомкнул пальцы на горле техника и без видимых усилий вырвал трахею. Кровь ударила фонтаном, мгновенно заливая Агенту торс и бедра, достав до лица. Самые дальние капли долетели до стекла, и Терренс отшатнулся, споткнувшись и упав на спину. Агент снова разлегся в кресле и, Терренс мог бы поклясться, посмотрел прямо на него, растянул губы в жуткой улыбке и слизал кровь, запачкавшую ему рот и подбородок. Терренс рванул к выходу, задыхаясь от ужаса и нащупывая одной рукой пистолет, а другой рацию.  
  
— ЧП с Агентом! — он выскочил в коридор и захлопнул дверь, трясущимися пальцами закрывая замок. — Зал технического обслуживания, дестабилизация состояния, один человек погиб.  
  
— Будь на месте, Агента не выпускать, — сразу отозвался старший.  
  
Как будто Терренс сможет его удержать. Очень, блядь, смешно. Следующие две минуты показались ему вечностью. Наконец в конце коридора показались старший в компании куратора. Терренс вздохнул с облегчением, его шансы на жизнь стремительно возросли.  
  
Агент все также сидел в кресле. Кровь на нем уже свернулась, украшая торс засохшими кляксами. Пол вокруг тела, лежавшего ничком, был залит почти на фут. Куратор подошел, носком сапога перевернул бывшего техника на спину и выругался, увидев расстегнутые штаны и бледный член — единственное, что не было заляпано кровью.  
  
— Еще один извращенец, — с отвращением сказал он. — Нахуй, надо психологам сказать, чтобы жестче требования к кандидатам выставляли. Ведь обязательно раз в год какая-нибудь вот такая дрянь проскочит. Тело убрать, — велел куратор Терренсу, который вытянулся перед ним, молясь, чтобы пронесло и его ни о чем не спрашивали. Ни о чем _таком_. — А ты в это время чем занят был, sokolik? — вдруг спросил куратор, внимательно глядя на него. — Ты же за этим дебилом должен был присматривать, — он кивнул на мертвого техника.  
  
Терренс вытянулся еще сильнее, стеклянно глядя перед собой.  
  
— Виноват… отлучился в туалет, пришел, а тут уже… все произошло.  
  
Куратор прищурился, похоже, не поверив ни единому слову.  
  
— Смотри, Терренс, а то ведь в следующий раз Агенту скучно станет, так я его с тобой наедине оставлю, чтоб развлекся, навыки пыток, что ли, обновил…  
  
Теренс сглотнул, не отводя взгляд от точки над левым плечом куратора.  
  
— Лучшее оружие Гидры скучать не должно, я прав?  
  
— Так точно, сэр!  
  
— Чтоб я пришел, а здесь все блестит, как у кота яйца. Как понял?  
  
— Вас понял, сэр.  
  
Куратор открыл фиксатор на левом подлокотнике и поманил Агента за собой.  
  
— Пошли отмываться, а потом в крио. И чтоб без выебосов, ты сегодня уже повеселился.  
  
Они вышли, и в последний момент Терренс поймал на себе короткий взгляд Агента и хищный оскал. К черту, надо переводиться, Агент его точно запомнил и когда-нибудь поймает. Никакие обнуления не спасут.  
  
Терренс оттащил тело в сторону и достал из дальнего шкафчика ведро с тряпкой. До конца смены оставалось еще два часа.


End file.
